Lori's Song
by Exotos135
Summary: A song that implies Lori's not what she seems. Rated T for mild swearing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Original Version

**Inspired by "Orange", the 15th ending to Bleach, I send you this little song fic! I also put up a version of this on my tumblr, also known as Exotos135, but the lyrics are a bit different there. Also, it doesn't have accompanying imagery to make the symbolism more painfully clear, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, let's move on, and remember to read and review!**

* * *

In the middle of Lori and Leni's bedroom, Lori was checking something out on her computer, the screen's light glaring back at her as she opened her emails. It was very late at night, probably around 11, and her sister, Leni, was already fast asleep, and yet Lori continued to check her emails.

 _I'm staying up all night long,_

 _Checking out every single email._

For each email she checked, Lori's already exhausted neutral look slowly grew more and more worried and terrified. She even looked like she was about to cry at one point!

 _They're filled with much hatred that,_

 _It feels like my own personal hell._

After checking all emails, Lori turned the computer off and caught her breath as she clutched her chest... Then wiped off the tears on her cheeks. However, she gave the tears in her palms a longing look before she went to sleep.

 _And yet once I finish,_

 _And decide I gotta go to bed._

However, despite having her own bed, the instant she sees Leni has a spot left in her bed, she quickly takes it and hugs her sister, who unknowingly hugs back.

 _I can't help but sometimes,_

 _Wish that this negativity was dead..._

Next day, Lori walked alongside the sidewalks, and though she forced a smile and greeted everybody she came across with a cheerful mask, if one were to look at the mirrors, they would see the reflection showed Lori's true self: A crying girl.

 _Smiling outside, yet crying inside,_

 _That describes my mood,_

Then she stopped and looked at a couple kids playing, which made a memory of her and Leni playing flash. However, that image was soon replaced by Lana and Lola doing the exact same thing they did, followed by Luna and Luan, Lynn and Lucy, and the other remaining pairs doing things both Lori and Leni did when they were younger.

 _'Cause I can't help but feel,_

 _All my efforts will,_

 _Be rendered moot._

And so, she walked forth, looking at the ground somberly.

 _Crying inside, yet smiling outside,_

 _For how long must that be?_

She sat down next to a cantina, drinking a soda as she watched people pass her by. All these people shared one thing in common: They felt genuine. A feeling that Lori lost a long time ago.

 _Before I can,_

 _Act just like I was,_

 _The real me?_

Suddenly, a bus appeared next to the cantina, and Lori caught a particular glimpse to a shadowy figure.

 _And as I rest and take a look,_

 _At all the things I could be,_

 _I see nearby, in a bus,_

 _Someone who looks just like me!_

Lori spat out her drink as the lyrics basically described what she did next.

 _Once I see them,_

 _All I can say is "No way!"_

 _Before I see them leave,_

 _And before I know,_

 _I give chase!_

As the song continued, the teenager ran and called as loud as she could in hopes of catching the figure's, or even better, the bus driver's, attention.

 _Smiling outside, yet crying inside,_

 _As I chase after,_

Luckily, she managed to catch up to the vehicle when it stopped in a nearby bus stop. This gave Lori the chance to enter the bus and head to the shadowy figure she saw...

 _What could be,_

 _My only chance,_

 _To truly start moving on!_

However, she got a nasty surprise when the figure turned out to be Carol Pingrey, who was eating an orange while looking through the window. However, while Carol reacted with surprise and happiness at seeing Lori, the teenager was less than impressed, as her ensuing glare proved.

 _Smiling outside, and crying inside,_

 _The road will be long,_

Regardless, Carol offered Lori to sit down with her, and once the bus started moving, the young adult begrudgingly accepted and sat down, upon which Carol offered her part of her orange. Lori accepted that too, though she hesitated before taking a bite out of it... And liking the taste of it. She then turned around and, alongside Carol, watched the sunset.

 _But until then,_

 _I'll watch in awe,_

 _The setting sun!_

Finally, Carol gave Lori a reassuring look, which the teenager returned... Alongside a blush. And then the duo engaged in a hug.


	2. Alternate Version

**So, apparently last chapter fit Leni more than Lori, so I tried to fix it with this chapter. Did it work? You decide.**

 **Anyway, let's move on, and remember to read and review!**

* * *

In Lori and Leni's bedroom, Lori checked her emails on her phone while her sister blissfully slept in peace. She too would've gone to sleep a long time ago, if she didn't have things to check out, first.

 _I'm staying up all night long,_

 _Checking out every single email._

For each email she checked, Lori's already exhausted neutral look slowly grew more and more annoyed. Although, amongst her exasperation, there was a hint of sadness.

 _They're filled with much hatred that,_

 _It feels like my own personal hell._

After checking all emails, Lori turned off her phone and caught her breath as she clutched her chest... Then wiped off the tears on her cheeks. However, she gave the tears in her palms a longing look before she went to sleep.

 _However, once I finish,_

 _And decide to leave what I saw behind._

However, despite having her own bed, the instant she sees Leni has a spot left in her bed, she quickly takes it and hugs her sister, who unknowingly hugs back.

 _I cannot sleep,_

 _For the hatred,_

 _Swarms my mind!_

Next day, Lori walked alongside the sidewalks, and though she forced a stern frown and glared at everybody who went past her, the reflection revealed her true self: An exhausted, almost scared teenager.

 _Dominant outside, yet insecure inside,_

 _As I take up the task,_

Then she stopped and looked at a couple kids looking at her with sympathy, only to shoot a glare at them in order to make them go away. And of course, once they were out of sight, the girl returned to her moody attitude.

 _'To make sure,_

 _That nobody can,_

 _Look p_ _ast my mask._

And so, she walked forth, looking at the ground somberly.

 _Exhausted outside, yet defeated inside,_

 _For how long must that be?_

She sat down next to a cantina, drinking a soda as she watched people pass her by. All these people shared one thing in common: They felt genuine. A feeling that Lori lost a long time ago.

 _Before I can,_

 _Say that I act,_

 _Like the real me?_

Suddenly, a bus appeared next to the cantina, and Lori caught a particular glimpse to a shadowy figure.

 _And as I rest and take a look,_

 _At all the things I could be,_

 _I see nearby, in a bus,_

 _Someone who looks just like me!_

Lori spat out her drink as the lyrics basically described what she did next.

 _Once I see them,_

 _All I can say is "No way!"_

 _Before I see them leave,_

 _And before I know,_

 _I give chase!_

As the song continued, the teenager ran and called as loud as she could in hopes of catching the figure's, or even better, the bus driver's, attention.

 _Determined outside, and hopeful inside,_

 _As I chase after,_

Luckily, she managed to catch up to the vehicle when it stopped in a nearby bus stop. This gave Lori the chance to enter the bus and head to the shadowy figure she saw...

 _What could be,_

 _My only chance,_

 _To truly start moving on!_

However, she got a nasty surprise when the figure turned out to be Carol Pingrey, who was eating an orange while looking through the window. However, while Carol reacted with surprise and happiness at seeing Lori, the teenager was less than impressed, as her ensuing glare proved.

 _Surprised outside, but grateful inside,_

 _The road to recovery will be long,_

Regardless, Carol offered Lori to sit down with her, and once the bus started moving, the young adult begrudgingly accepted and sat down, upon which Carol offered her part of her orange. Lori accepted that too, though she hesitated before taking a bite out of it... And liking the taste of it. She then turned around and, alongside Carol, watched the sunset.

 _But until then,_

 _I'll watch in awe,_

 _The setting sun!_

Finally, Carol gave Lori a reassuring look, which the teenager returned... Alongside a blush. And then the duo engaged in a hug.


End file.
